Keep Dancing On Me
by Sorrow Found Me
Summary: Set somewhere in Megan & Kate's university days. Femslash. For sure.
1. Chapter One

**A/N**: I do not own these characters. They are the property of ABC and all others responsible for the lovely _Body of Proof_. I just borrowed them to have some hot lady lovin' scenes because we need more of that. Definitely. Kate is 18 here and Megan is 23 or smth - I am ignoring the age gap that is actually between them. Megan/Dana embodies eternal youth. It is as simple as that.

* * *

It seemed as if the entire world was out partying tonight. After an evening spent shaking her head, working up a deep frown, rolling her eyes and sighing for the life of it, Kate Murphy finally closed her books. She took a quick glimpse out of the window and noticed some of her classmates rolling over the grass near their dorm, trying to steady themselves but failing hopelessly as the alcohol had taken a hold of them. Kate could not quite get her head around the idea of drinking until you could not even remember your own name, and the loud music was starting to get on her nerves as well. Amongst the enthusiastic lawn cuddlers was Kate's roommate Sophie, who was supposed to be a literature student but as of late seemed to be majoring in boy-chasing instead. At first Sophie had tried to get Kate involved in her activities, but she quickly gave up on the tall blonde who was more interested in her books than in social get-togethers. It was not that Kate was antisocial or anything, she was just very determined to impress her tutors and be the top of her class rather than be the girl with a zillion friends and just as many hook-ups. She could if she wanted to though; her endless legs and pretty face could get her anywhere, but Kate was determined to use her brains instead of her beauty to get there. Although at the moment she was not getting anywhere with that heavy baseline blasting from the room beneath her. She contemplated going over there to ask the undoubtedly drunk students to put the volume down but she did not really feel like seeing people tonight, so she ended up getting ready for bed. Kate quietly thanked the inventors of earplugs before drifting off to sleep.

It had barely struck midnight when an agitated blonde sat up in her bed cursing the existence of people, loud and drunk people that is. Kate looked at her alarm and for a second cursed herself as well for being the only student who had an encounter with her bed before twelve. Seconds later, Sophie crashed into the room jumping on Kate's bed in ecstasy (which is probably what she was on anyway ) singing "Vamos a la Playa" with a horrible American accent. Kate took one look at Sophie and rolled her eyes before pulling up the covers to hide from her roommate turned awful Spanish chanson singer. Her efforts were in vain. Sophie tore the sheets away from Kate's body and lay flat on top of the more than annoyed blonde. She tried pushing off her roommate, but she ended up giving in to the cuddles she was getting from Sophie. "Have you ever been with a girl?" Sophie slurred, the alcohol on her breath making Kate quiver. "No, and I don't intend to have any of it tonight" Kate hissed through her teeth, giving her roommate a death glance. "You're really hot though, I mean for a girl, you know, hot, you, girl" Sophie tried to kiss Kate who had just about enough of it and stood up, throwing her roommate back on the mattress."You're no fun" Sophie put up a pout whilst Kate sat behind her desk, seriously thinking about opening her books again, ignoring the mess of a roommate that was currently lying in her bed.

"You never do anything fun, do you? Why don't you come to the beach with us? There's gonna be lots of guys and booze." Sophie tried once again. "Do I look like I'm interested?" Kate rolled her eyes, trying to focus on the words in her course notes. "Come on, just this once? It's gonna be bonkers!" Sophie smiled, desperately trying to persuade her roommate to go out and have some fun. "What?" Kate closed her eyes, rubbed her temples and decided right there and then that she must be a cyborg or something because she couldn't – for the love of her mom – feel the enthusiasm Sophie and all the others were thriving upon. Her roommate jumped up and dived into their closet, pulling out a pair of really – really – short shorts and threw them at Kate. "Wear these, with your legs, you're going to have to slap them guys away, haaawt!"For a second, Kate felt like crying, but she regained her composure as she studied the shorts. The thought of boys getting all over her made Kate a little nauseous, but the idea of being a lust object somehow excited her. Her eyes focused on Sophie as she dropped her pj pants and tried on the shorts. They were definitely short, Kate was sure anyone could see a great part of her bum but before she could give it any thought, Sophie was tearing off the rest of her pj's leaving Kate topless in front of her roommate. Kate blushed as she felt Sophies eyes on her boobs. "Damn" was all Sophie said before she dived into their closet again and pulled out a white tank top that was just a tiny bit see-through."Here, cover yourself" Sophie said with a wink, throwing the top at Kate. "I wish I had tits like you" Sophie said, her hand reaching out to Kate's most ample features, "But you don't" Kate slapped her hand away before her roommate could even reach her breasts, her cheeks having turned crimson by now. She took one glimpse into the mirror, realizing she really did look hot, a feeling of accomplishment sneaking up on her. _Maybe I should go to the beach with Sophie_. Kate's thoughts were interrupted by Sophie's friends invading their room, all ready and set to go the beach party. As Sophie jumped on some random guy's back, Kate heard herself shouting "Wait for me!" joining the people she had wished a slow and painful death only minutes ago. _You only live once, right?_ She thought to herself, smiling.

[R&R!] I am feeling drunk rather than romantic, so this story will continue while the other one is stored in the back of my head. Or something. Somewhere. Just for now!


	2. Chapter Two

Before she even knew what was happening, Kate found herself in the back of some car with Sophie on her lap. A bottle of whiskey was passing from one student to another and Kate soon found herself sipping the bitter drink, enjoying the warm feeling racing through her body. By the time they got to the beach, Kate had made her way through nearly half of the Four Roses bottle and she realized she had smiled more in the past twenty minutes than she had in the past twenty days. She held onto Sophies hips and bit her shoulder whilst Sophie screamed "Welcome to Earth Kaaaaate!"The car reached the beach just fine and Sophie nearly tumbled out of the vehicle, desperate to get to the beach house that was their love shack of the evening. Kate slowly stepped out of the car looking around with big bambi eyes wondering what exactly she was doing here. Feeling lonely even though she was surrounded by at least a hundred people, Kate made her way to a desolate place on the beach, overlooking the partying crowd. There was a soft breeze making her nipples stiffen within seconds. She laughed at herself, trying to convince herself to go into the beach house and dance with some random stranger, just for the sake of it.

Kate rolled her eyes again and stood up at once, heading towards the beach house, feeling slightly aroused just by the thought of being an object of everyone's desire. Including girls. Kate hated to admit it to herself but she definitely enjoyed the attention the women gave her more than the not-so-subtle glances she got from the men staring at her. At high school she had been with a boy, wondering what it would be like to actually have sex. The utter disappointment had left her with a hunger to find someone who could truly satisfy her, but for now she had ignored every sexual part of her for the sake of the interesting world of medicine that opened up right in front of her every day at uni. The loud noise that used to put her off now attracted her as she stepped into the love shack, making her way across the people dancing as if they were extras for the Dirty Dancing movie. She smiled to herself and decided she was not ready to expose herself, moving her hips like that just yet. Somehow Sophie found her and she pushed a glass of vodka straight into her hands. Kate just smiled at her, downing the drink all at once. Her body was not used to this amount of alcohol and before she knew it, Kate was blending in with the lot of drunk students shaking their hips to some uplifting records. Kate suddenly felt very self-conscious and starting messing up her hair by letting her hands roam freely. One second she was grinding her hips into Sophie, the next she was dancing all by herself, twirling her hips around, sipping on another drink. Kate closed her eyes, feeling the beat run through her body when she felt someone sneaking up behind her. Not even bothering who it was, Kate moved her hips with the person standing behind her. She felt a pair of hands running over her tank top but she did not even care. Kate inhaled the sweet scent of the person dancing with her, suddenly realizing this was not a random guy humping her; she felt a set of curvy hips moving simultaneously to her own and closed her eyes, leaning into her for a moment.

As the song came to an end, Kate allowed herself to turn around and meet the eyes of the woman she had been dancing with. Emerald greens stared at her with such a lustful glare Kate had to swallow hard not to pass out right there and then. Red manes framed a face that was just too cute for Kate to handle at the moment, but as her eyes drifted down she started feeling weak in the knees, bewitched by the beautiful creature that was standing right in front of her. Kate felt her blue eyes getting bigger with every inch she explored of the redhead's body, yet the luscious lips that came crashing into hers came with a surprise.

* * *

[R&R!]


	3. Chapter Three

Kate closed her eyes as the redhead deepened the kiss, her hands gently caressing the blonde's body. A quiet moan escaped Kate's lips as she felt the hands making their way underneath her tank top, circling her bare back before she felt a set of nails digging deeply into her soft skin. Slightly out of breath, Kate broke the kiss and looked down at the girl, whose red lips were slowly curling into a mischievous smile. The redhead stood on her tippy toes bringing her mouth close to Kate's ear as she whispered "I'm Megan". The sultry sound of her voice sent shivers down Kate's spine. Her mouth went dry instantaneously, causing her "Kate" to sound a lot throatier than she had intended.

Megan tilted her head, flashing Kate another smile as she moved their bodies closer, "Hi Kate". With Megan's hands now softly running up and down her arms, Kate felt herself get light in the head, until one of Megan's hands stopped at her wrist. Before Kate had the time to realize what was actually happening, she was following the redhead outside, their hands intertwined. However, before they could reached door, the DJ had started spinning a new record, making the students move and grind into each other, in synch with the heavy bass line. Not seeing any chance to pass through the moving crowd, Megan abruptly stopped walking, causing Kate to bump into her. Before she could apologize, Kate felt Megan's hips move against her legs, as the shorter girl swiftly circled her arms around the tall blonde's neck, pressing her back into Kate's chest. Kate inhaled the scent of apple blossom shampoo, for by now Megan's head was resting in the crook of Kate's neck. Kate responded by placing her hands on Megan's hips, moving to the rhythm of the beat and Megan's body.

The sensation of feeling Megan's form so close to hers made Kate all weak in the knees and she had to remind herself to keep breathing. Arousal shot through her body like lightning, causing her already hot skin to tingle. Unable to keep her hands still, she let them roam over Megan's hips and torso, flirting with the thin line between her upper ribs and her breasts. When she tried lowering one of her hands, Kate felt Megan grab her wrist again, firmly leading her hand towards her left breast. She could feel Megan's nipple stiffen underneath the soft fabric of her summer dress, which turned her on even more. Kate had noticed that her own breasts had gone hard the second they came in contact with Megan's back and since she was not wearing a bra, she was sure Megan could feel them too. She could not care less though. The electric sensations this petite woman was stirring up within her body were unlike any feeling Kate had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

Kate could have danced like this forever, but when this particular song faded out and Megan turned around, locking her eyes with Kate, making clear what the course of their evening was going to be like, she could not get out of the room quickly enough. Her hand found Megans again as they left the beach house together. Sensing that Megan knew her way around here, Kate let her lead the way. They walked for a while, without saying a word, their minds too occupied with what was going to happen. Megan selected a quiet place in the dunes, carefully looking around to make sure that no one was around to disturb them. It was dark outside, but there was just enough moonlight for the two to admire each other's stunning features.

With an expectant look on her face, Kate waited for Megan to take the first step again. She did not have to wait too long, for Megan's hand was already reaching out to follow Kate's jaw line, sweetly caressing her cheek. Kate nuzzled her nose into Megan's touch, kissing the freckles on her hand before softly licking along one of her fingers. She let Megan's finger lead to her mouth as it was tracing the outline of her lips, before she opened them to delicately pull it in, sucking it a little. The soft moan that filled the air made Kate hungry for more, and she pulled Megan closer, all the while letting her tongue play with the redhead's finger. As their faces came closer, Megan removed her hand from Kate's mouth, replacing it with her own lips instead. Kate felt the soft texture of Megan's lips with her own and let her tongue slide against her lower lip, trying to lick the red of her lipstick away before biting down just a little. She felt Megan smile into the kiss. Kate used the opportunity to tease the tip of her tongue in between Megan's lips, where she was swiftly met with a tongue just as warm and eager as her own.

She felt Megan deepen the kiss like she had in the beach house, but this time it was Kate who let her hands run freely over the burgundy summer dress. As their kissing became even more intense, Kate could barely help herself and almost threw Megan into the sand. Positioning herself on top of the redhead, Kate broke away from the kiss, placing a trail of wet kisses along Megan's neckline. When she reached her collarbone, Kate took her time to let her tongue linger there, before travelling down Megan's heaving chest. Kate pushed herself up a bit to cherish the pretty sight underneath her; she loved the way the dress accented Megan's undeniably flawless breasts. She dipped her head lower to bury her face in between their roundness, when she felt Megan's hands rest on her ass, squeezing just a little, encouraging her to get on with it. Kate was more than ready to give in to the wetness that had built up between her legs since she had felt Megan's dancing form pressed against her, but she enjoyed teasing Megan like this.

She used her teeth to tear away the burgundy fabric from Megan's breasts, revealing a black lace bra, through which Kate could make out a set of hard pink nipples, she was desperate to suck on. Licking around the side of the bra, she heard Megan let out a slightly frustrated moan, digging her nails deeply into Kate's shorts. She decided it was time for Megan to sit up straight and remove her dress, leaving the beautiful redhead lying there in her matching set of black bra and panties, the lace of the latter already showing that Megan was just as wet for Kate as she was for her. Kate moaned just from watching Megan like this, her sounds were stifled by those red lips crashing into hers once again. She felt Megan's hands touching her breasts through her tank top, squeezing the soft flesh, making Kate breathe even more heavily. Suddenly feeling the need to say something, but barely able to get the words out, Kate breathed: "You surely like to squeeze, don't you?" Megan looked up at the blonde with a smirk: "Maybe that's my thing". Kate felt Megan moving towards her ear once again, continuing in a low tone: "Do you like it?", whilst pulling up Kate's tank top over her head. As Megan continued squeezing her now naked breasts, Kate let out an "oh!" which was sufficient enough as an answer to Megan's question.

With a playful smirk Megan responded: "Well, I like your thing too", shifting her shoulders a little, looking at a dumbfounded Kate. "I have a thing?" – "Yes, I noticed you like to.." Megan paused, staring into Kate's bright blue eyes, letting her tongue linger on her own lower lip for the briefest of a second before continuing: "..lick."- "Oh, you have no idea" Kate teased, repositioning herself on top of Megan. "You have no idea."

* * *

[R&R!] Writing smut is harder than I thought ö I am not ready for it atm, but I am sure I will be by next chapter (;


	4. Chapter Four

It is dark in the dunes but Kate can see the lust flashing from Megan's eyes, her body shifting almost uncontrollably underneath her. For a second Kate panics. This is her first time with another woman and she is not quite sure how to proceed from here on. Megan must have felt her brief hesitation, for she promptly cups Kate's cheek, regarding her directly with the most reassuring smile. Touched by the gentleness of Megan's actions, Kate whispers "I've never done this before".

"Let me show you" are the last words Megan says before she softly pushes Kate on her back, her hands teasingly stroking the sides of the blonde's gorgeous breasts. Megan lowers her face, the contact of her breath making Kate's nipples rock hard.

Kate's generous chest begins to heave as she breathes just a little harder, giving into Megan's touch. She is lost as to what to do with her own hands, but when she tries to steady herself in the sand, Megan grabs her wrists for the third time that evening, leading them towards the clasp of her bra. Her hands are slightly shaking, so it takes Kate a bit of time to unlock Megan's bra, but it was worth the wait. Two creamy, round breasts are exposed in front of her eyes, accompanied by two light pink buds begging to be touched.

Kate feels her mouth falling open at the sight of a topless Megan, causing her to moan rather than breathe: "You're divine". As Megan beams her a confident smile, Kate feels a little sting in her heart, realizing she is probably not the first one to say this to her.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels Megan tugging at her shorts, while her mouth softly roams over her belly, letting her lips trace the contours of Kate's abdominal muscles.

Kate cannot stop moaning into her touch and with every brush of Megan's lips, she holds onto Megan's breasts just a little harder, pinching her pink nipples just a little rougher until her own moans are interchanged with Megan's.

By now it appears that Megan is growing somewhat frustrated with the way the shorts cling to Kate's hips, refusing to come off. Not one to wait, she slips her hand inside the blue jeans, touching the cool silk fabric of Kate's panties. Kate is soaking, and Megan knows it. Kate desperately tries to move her hips in synch with Megan's hand, but Megan will not have it that way. She frees her hand from the shorts and rakes her nails over the soft skin between Kate's thighs.

The sensation of Megan's nails causes Kate to pant even more, her moans growing more frantic with every second. The moonlight accents Kate's flushed cheeks, lightening up her golden hair, making her the divine one.

Kate cannot take this any longer and she releases Megan's breasts for the benefit of releasing herself from her shorts, to grant Megan better access. When she looks up, she sees Megan biting her lip at the sight in front of her. Kate has never felt sexier.

Megan slides her hand higher up her thighs, until her fingers can touch the moisture sipping through the silk. Kate rocks her hips in response, her hands having travelled to Megan's lower back, on the verge of cupping the redhead's cute little behind. As Megan's fingers are massaging in circles, Kate throws her head back, her eyes rolling with the rhythm of the other girl's hand. Megan brings her face closer to the blonde, eyeing her moist lips, whilst her hand is occupied with removing the silk panties from its beautiful owner.

Kate closes her eyes as Megan's lips hungry land on hers again, their tongues battling for some unknown yet urgent cause. She lets her hands dive into Megan's red hair, looking for a little grip, for the latter is dangerously close to her warm, exposed flesh. To grant Megan better access, Kate lifts her left leg, her foot resting on Megan's ass, inches away from her hand, which is scratching Megan's back in anticipation.

Megan decides she has teased the blonde enough, and carefully strokes the outline of her labia, spreading the warm wetness all over them. She indulges in Kate's sweet scent as she slides her fingers into Kate's fiery folds. Kate's mouth finds Megan's soft, freckled shoulder and she bites down just a little to show her how much she is enjoying the electricity that is running through her body. "Oh!" Kate's sweet nibblings are rewarded with one finger, slipping inside her, then another.

The redhead continues her attack on Kate's lips while her fingers are slowly thrusting in and out of the blonde's slick folds. She uses her teeth to graze Kate's full lower lip before kissing her way down her yummie body. When she reaches Kate's hipbone, Megan waits for a while to inhale the sweet unique aroma of Kate's juices altogether, dripping down her thighs, reminding Megan of how similarly wet and ready she is for Kate.

Nuzzling her little nose into the light hair that marks the spot, Megan dips her tongue in the Kate's wetness. As her tongue starts circling a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves, Kate's eyes grow bigger, mentally cursing Megan for taking her time with her. "Oh my, please don't stop" Kate cries out as Megan's tongue flicks through her folds as if she is making out with the devil, her fingers still working inside Kate, whose tight walls are sucking Megan in.

Slowly Megan slides her digits out of her, gently touching the moist contours of Kate, whilst applying enough pressure with her tongue on the blonde's clit. Her other hand reaches up to trace the outline of Kate's breasts. Flicking her nipple in synch with her clit, Megan feels Kate coming undone underneath her, crying out in pleasure, all the while breathing sharply into the night air.

A pout appears on Kate's face when Megan draws her attention away from her breasts by sitting up straight, her hand now roaming through her fierce red manes, creating a ridiculously sexy sight for the blonde, whose walls are closing tighter and tighter around her fingers. Megan shifts her weight onto Kate's toned leg and starts grinding with her, her breasts bouncing just a little as her hips buckle. Kate steadies Megan by putting her arms around her waist, keeping her from falling when she needs her the most.

For a while the two women moan loud, louder, loudest until Megan applies more pressure on her fingers, pushing two of them knuckle deep inside Kate, the sudden additional friction sending Kate over the edge. "Fuck Megan, _FUCK_!"

More than aroused by Kate's blunt vocabulary, Megan arches her neck and comes with a guttural moan, seconds after Kate has finished repeating her name in what seemed to be an endless string of words.

Instantly regaining her composure, Megan starts curling her fingers inside Kate again giving the blonde no time to recover. Out of breath, Kate fears passing out when in addition Megan's thumb starts rubbing around her clit. Still feeling exceptionally turned on by Megan's movements and the humid feeling of Megan's wetness on her leg, it takes Kate only a minute to climax again, flexing her body up straight, throwing her head back, exposing her neck for Megan to bite on, as she rides out her second orgasm of the evening.

Feeling Kate's body getting heavy in her arms, Megan softly removes her fingers from Kate's soaked folds, nibbling sweetly on her neck, holding her until her breathing becomes somewhat normal again. Kate feels Megan's lips moving towards her own again, and they kiss tenderly, all the while being held by Megan's surprisingly strong arms. Kate smiles into the kisses until Megan sits up straight again, teasingly bringing her fingers to her mouth, licking the memory of Kate from her fingers.

Once more, Kate can feel her mouth falling open at the sight of the gorgeous redhead, and just like that her body is ready for her again. She gestures towards Megan to lie down with her, her hand caressing the redhead's back, her lips playing with her hair, softly kissing the top of her head. When she feels Megan drifting off, she gently nudges her, whispering in a low voice: "Don't go to sleep just yet, I haven't heard you scream my name yet!"

As Megan lifts her head from Kate's chest, she bites her lip again, giving Kate a provocative stare: "Bring it on!"

* * *

[R&R!] I am not so sure writing smut is really my thing.. Should I add another chapter, where Kate "takes care" of Megan? Also, I hope you guys are not disappointed by me letting the girls rush into their sexual encounter like this, I just wanted them to have a one-night stand without the whole romantic chitchat!


	5. Chapter Five

_As you may have noticed, I changed the title to_ **Keep Dancing On Me**,_ it seemed more appropriate somehow (: _

* * *

All of Kate's insecurities had passed the moment she had felt Megan digging her nails into her back the way she did. She made sure the beautiful redhead was lying comfortably spread out in the sand as she brought their bodies closer.

Her hands were sliding over smaller subtly freckled ones, Kate tenderly squeezed Megan's left hand, letting the right one go to caress her arm and shoulder until she reached her pale neck. She brushed her fingertips over the soft skin, causing Megan to gasp at the contact.

Kate's fingers moved upwards towards the back of Megan's head, where she tightened her grip as she started kissing her feverishly. Moaning softly to the rhythm of their hips, the two girls surrendered to the sudden infatuation that had struck them earlier that evening.

Their foreheads pressed together, Kate let her hand slip into the black lace, never loosing eye contact with the redhead grinding underneath her. _She's so damn sexy_.

Every now and then Megan's eyelids would flutter, especially when Kate teased the particularly sensitive area around her clit, not yet giving in to the pressure where Megan so desperately needed her. She moved her hand through silk folds as if she had never done anything else.

Little bolts of electricity shot through her body when she felt Megan getting more wet with every stroke her fingers left behind on the warm flesh. Kate let go of Megan's mouth to focus on her gorgeous breasts, licking her breasts in tiny the circles, carefully avoiding those two pink buds that were screaming for her attention.

She used her other hand to push Megan's breasts together so that she could lick the both of them while her fingers continued caressing a more sensitive area down south.

"Inside me, please, Kate" Megan stared up at her with bambi eyes, her face showing a slight hint of frustration. Kate licked her lips, not moving her hand just yet. "Please? I need you, inside" Megan tried again, the poor thing was hardly able to formulate a coherent sentence.

With a satisfied smirk, Kate gave in to the redhead's request and slowly entered Megan, surprised at how good it felt to touch her there; a new gulf of wetness almost forcing her fingers out of the warm opening.

Kate took her time to look at Megan, who had arched her back and had started moving her hips, to add some friction to the blonde's teasingly slow touch. She decided to speed up the pace and let her tongue enclose Megan's nipples at last, whilst moving her long digits in and out of the whimpering redhead.

As her tongue flicked over the rosy buds over and over again, Kate felt inspired to kiss her way down to Megan's core, feeling ready to let her tongue encircle another sensitive bundle.

Megan encouraged Kate to go deeper whilst pressing her dripping self into the blonde's face, who licked hungrily, deciding there and then that she would never want to miss tasting a girl's essence, ever again. _She tastes so good_.

_I am so gay_. Kate had never given it much thought but this night with Megan told her everything she needed to know about herself. Feeling exhilarated because of this self-realization, Kate closed her plump lips around Megan's clit, sucking it for the life of it, whilst letting her fingers explore the inside of the beautiful girl.

When she brushed against a certain overly sensitive spot, Kate curled her fingers even more, noticing how Megan's hips started buckling out of control every time she let her fingertips wander there.

"FUCK!" Kate was slightly taken aback by Megan's shout, but the short statement made her smile at the same time, and she brought her face up to take a quick peek at Megan's facial expression as she was lingering on the verge of coming.

Sweat was dripping down her slender neck, but Kate thought she was the most exquisite creature she had ever laid eyes upon and she could not help but stare at the redhead as she closed her eyes, biting her lip in agony.

"Please Kate, make me come" Megan opened her dark green eyes to lock with the bright blue gaze that had fallen upon her. She looked so incredibly vulnerable at the moment.

Instead of speeding up again, Kate moved her fingers slower and deeper inside Megan, using her thumb to circle her clit once again. Kissing Megan proved to be hard, since the redhead had lost all reasoning, so Kate opted for softly sucking her red lips instead.

When Kate felt Megan tighten around her hand, a set of nails firmly in her cheeks, the young blonde felt as if she was on ecstasy, watching the other girl shiver as her orgasm hit her, uttering a primal scream that sounded a lot like "KATE!".

Completely out of breath, Megan addressed Kate once again "Fuck! You're good at this!" Kate traced Megan's lips with her fingers, and Megan licked them shyly, tasting herself on the blonde's fingers. _She's divine_.

"You're divine" Kate repeated what she had said earlier that evening, in the heat of their moment, now meaning it more than ever. A soft "so are you" came from Megan's lips, still moving around Kate's hand.

Kate shifted in the sand until she was able to stretch out, Megan immediately placed her head on Kate's chest, softly humming the song they had danced to earlier that evening. The blonde allowed her eyes to close and savor what she had just experienced before the moon would be overruled by the sun again.

When she woke up a few hours later, Kate realized she was all by herself again. A part of her felt a little bit disappointed that Megan had managed to sneak away like this, another part kept telling her that it was easier this way.

Kate rested on her elbows, absent-mindedly observing her surroundings. Realizing her tank top and short were nowhere to be seen, she started panicking, until she felt the soft fabric of a burgundy summer dress draped loosely around her hips.

She could not resist burying her nose in the dress before pulling it over her head, getting up to make way to the beach house to see if there were any other survivors left from last night.

Letting the sunshine caress her face, Kate felt like jumping all the way to the love shack, thinking about the cute girl she had spent her first night out with, humming the remnants of that particular song. _Keep dancing on me_.

**THE END.**

* * *

[R&R!] - This was the last chapter, but reviews still make me happy (:


End file.
